


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLI: The Fall

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Force Bond goes terribly wrong...
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLI: The Fall

Finn only started to say ‘Rey, you won’t believe what...’ when she turned towards him, utterly surprised:  
‘No! What are you doing here?!’  
The bewilderment written all over her face turned to terror.   
‘I was just... What’s wrong?’ he asked.  
‘I finally figured out how too initiate these Force connections! Are you proud of me, scavenger?’ replied Kylo Ren from across the universe. Finn couldn’t hear him. Instead he was concerned about Rey’s behavior.  
‘This is not a right moment! Go away!’  
‘Why not? It’s not like you’re having a bath or something...’  
‘Alright, I’ll go, I’m sorry!’ said Finn, very much confused. Then he suddenly caught her glancing over his shoulder. Instinctively, he turned to see who was there, but he couldn’t see anyone.  
In a desperate attempt to prevent this from happening again, Rey turned around.  
‘I said go away!’ she added with determination.  
‘Ok, fine, I’ll go...’ Finn said, retreating with reluctance, while Kylo Ren instantly snapped:  
‘Don’t you dare turn from me! Look at me when I’m talking to you!’ he commanded, grabbing her arm.  
As he was leaving, Finn looked back once more to ask if she was well. His mind couldn’t make much of what was happening, but when he saw Kylo Ren, his hand immediately shot the blaster. Caught unaware, the Supreme Leader wavered for a second, trying to maintain his balance.  
‘FN2187...’ he said faintly.   
The next second, loosing the grip on Rey’s arm, he disappeared into nothingness. Rey could not repress her horror:  
‘Ben, no!!!’


End file.
